The primary objective of the Biostatistics and Bioinformatics Shared Facility (BBSF) is to serve as a focal point from which the Center's investigators may draw statistical and bioinformatic expertise for planning, management and analysis of their studies. The specific aims of the Biostatistics Shared Facility are to: 1) coordinate and manage statistical and bioinformatic activities in the Cancer Center to ensure that investigators have ready access to statistical and bioinformatic consultation and support; 2) provide statistical expertise in study design, including research proposal development; 3) provide data analysis for Cancer Center projects using contemporary statistical and bioinformatic methodologies; 4) maintain the clinical trial protocol and patient registration data management system for the Cancer Center Clinical Studies Unit and further develop protocol specific databases for the Center's clinical trials; 5) develop and manage a comprehensive database for each of the Center's four SPOREs to serve as a multidisciplinary research resource for SPORE investigators; 6) develop and manage web-based data management systems for the Center's Gene Expression and Mass Spectroscopy/Proteomic Shared Facilities; 7) develop and manage image storage, retrieval and analysis system for the Center's Small Animal Image Shared Facility; 8) be an active participant and collaborator of the NCI's Cancer Bioinformatics Grid (caBIG) Initiatives; 9) maintain a computing facility with up-to-date software for data management, data analysis, and network communications; and provide support for the Cancer Center's Data Sharing Plan; 10) perform methodology research in biostatistics and bioinformatics that will enhance the BBSF's technical capabilities and requirements in providing collaborative research support; and 11) provide training opportunities and education in biostatistics and bioinformatics to graduate students, oncology residents, fellows and Cancer Center investigators. The BBSF will be operated under the specific usage policies and priority guidelines established with the advise of its Advisory Committee.